Justice League of America Vol 2 1
| Quotation = I know those looks. You're putting the band back together, aren't you? Hold on, I'll get my bow. | Speaker = Oliver Queen | StoryTitle1 = The Tornado's Path, Part I of VI | Synopsis1 = In the Batcave, Batman (Bruce Wayne), Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent), and Wonder Woman (Diana) begin voting on who will be the additional members of the Justice League of America. Kathy Sutton is at Will Magnus' laboratory waiting and hoping that Red Tornado's soul will reenter his android body, which had recently been rebuilt by Magnus after Green Lantern located and collected all the pieces. Platinum, curious about Kathy's love for Red Tornado, asks her about their relationship. Meanwhile, Red Tornado's disembodied soul and Deadman watch. Deadman explains that he understands that Red's new plan isn't for himself, he's doing it for Kathy. Deadman asks if Red is having second thoughts, but he is actually excited. In Star City, Roy Harper and Hal Jordan watch a boxing match and catch up on old times. Dinah Lance contacts Hal through his ring and asks him to join her in visiting Kathy for support. Hal offers Roy the opportunity to join them. In Metropolis, Jefferson Pierce is at a bar with Phil Cobb, who is acting as an informant on the latest dealings of various supervillains. Pierce learns about some recent disappearances, including Plastique, Electrocutioner, Trident, and Dr. Impossible. Deadman takes Red Tornado's spirit to a morgue, where he shows him the corpse of a recently deceased duplicate of the villain Multiplex. He offers Red the chance to be completely human by taking over the body. In Hub City, Vixen enters a bar looking for the Question, who she believes sent her a note asking for a date. The bartender tells her that the Question hadn't been in Hub City for over a year, and Vixen realizes she stepped into a trap. Red successfully enters the human body and discovers that he still has his powers. However, after he leaves the morgue, Deadman transforms, revealing his true identity: Felix Faust. Back in Star City, Hal and Dinah arrive at Roy's home. Oliver Queen answers the door, as he was babysitting Roy's daughter Lian. Ollie feels a little left out at not being invited to accompany the others, but is very proud of Roy. Red arrives at Kathy's apartment and reveals his new body to her and their adopted daughter Traya. Kathy is shocked at his human body, but Red tells her to forget about the android body. Platinum and Gold discuss Kathy's visit to the lab, but their conversation is cut short by Dr. Impossible, who decapitates each of them and teleports away with the still-vacant android body of Red Tornado. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** * * ** * * * * Professor Ivo * Lex Luthor * Penguin * Psycho-Pirate * Scarecrow * Tao Jones * T.O. Morrow * Trident * Ultra-Humanite Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Anaïs Nin * Wally West * Blue Devil * Buddy Baker * Ellen Baker * Firehawk * George Romero * John Stewart * Katana * Kimiyo Hoshi * Kyle Rayner * Mister Miracle * Mrs. Hunkel * Nightwing * Oracle * The Question * Rex Mason * Skeets * Silver Ghost * Snapper Carr * Solomon * Victor Stone Locations: * ** * ** * Happy Harbor ** Job Placment Center * ** Unnamed Gymnasium ** Oliver Queen's Residence * ** Unnamed Bar/Diner * ** Morgue ** Sutton/Smith Apartment (5D) * ** *** T.O. Morrow's Former Laboratory * ** Dylan's Bar * Apokolips Items: * ** * * Saw-Blade Throwing Disk * * * * * * * Legion Flight Ring * Mento Helmet * Mother Box * Scarecrow Gas | Notes = * Shipped with a variant cover illustrated by Michael Turner and Peter Steigerwald. * This issue is reprinted in the ''The Tornado's Path'' collection and Justice League Legends (Volume 1). * This issue gives special thanks to Mariah Benes. * The first chapter of writer Brad Meltzer's upcoming novel, The Book of Fate, is included at the end of this issue. * Jefferson Pierce mentioned that Signalman was addicted to "Psycho-Pirate". It is unknown if this implied there was a new person to take on the name or if it was forgotten that Psycho-Pirate was killed in . It was possibly even just a name for a drug. He also mentioned "Silver Ghost" described the high. It likely he is referring to Raphael van Zandt who appears in . * Platinum claims to have heard how Reddy met Kathy from a "Superman robot", who in turn heard it from Skeets, who must have heard it from Red Tornado himself. It is unknown if Platinum means one of the Superman androids or a Kryptonian Service Robot. * The shadowy mastermind in this issue is ultimately revealed in . * The events depicted in Issues #1 through #6 appear to be occurring during a single day. * The two shadowy villains in the Hub City bar are revealed in the next issue. | Trivia = * Deadman (Faust) mentions the film Heaven Can Wait. * Superman notes that Batman makes selections based solely on whether he trusts the candidates or not. Whereas Diana chooses tactically while Clark votes for who is nice. | Recommended = | Links = }}